How 'My Sacrifice' Should Have Ended
by KingMoonraiser1225
Summary: I'm sick and tired of waiting for something that Villians' Bad Girl won't do, and that was taking down her fanfic, "My Sacrifice" and replacing it with her adaptation of the Family Guy episode "Christmas Guy". So, instead of waiting for something that won't be done, I've decided to write my own ending to "My Sacrifice", based on an episode of another cartoon.
1. Treachery and Truth

_Note : I waited, and waited, and waited for Villains' Bad Girl to take down "My Sacrifice" and replace it with her adaptation of "Christmas Guy", just like Brian4life and the rest of her fans wanted, but now, I'm not going to wait anymore. Instead of waiting for something that won't be done, I'm going to write my own ending to "My Sacrifice", basing it on the Ben 10: Alien Force episode "Time Heals", and the concept of what happens when a Shinigami saves a life in Death Note. The first part of the ending will mostly be based on what she envisioned._

* * *

"On the final circle of Hell," Jenny answered. "It's called Treachery. I can take you there."

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Vinny asked.

"Marcus isn't the only one who's a monstrous guardian of Hell."

With that, Jenny began to change. Her size increased until she reached the ceiling of the cave, and she grew talons on her fingers. Demon-like wings have protruded on her back. Barbara screamed.

"It's okay, Mom," Jenny assured in a lower-pitched voice. "I can manage to control my transformations. However, I'm still your daughter." She bowed her head. "I have also gained this form in this circle, but sometime after Marcus changed. The reason I wouldn't let you see me like this when you came here is because, well... you get the idea. Everyone, get inside my palms."

With that, the Griffins did exactly what she told them. She flew out of the cave, careful not to crush her family by accident.

"I hope you know what you're doing, honey," Barbara said.

"Yeah, Mom," Jenny replied. "Me, too."

* * *

An hour has passed, and after bypassing going through Heresy, Violence and Fraud, flying above them, Jenny led her family right to the final circle of Hell, Treachery.

When she finally reached the opening to Treachery, she got Satan's attention.

"Ah, so you've finally come, Jennifer," Satan said. "I would have expected you to become my servant at a later date, but why the sudden appearance?"

"Because," Jenny began, "I have decided _not_ to become your servant." With that, she uncovered her family, who wore angry expressions on their faces. "I challenge you for my freedom. If I win, you will let me and Marcus go home with my family."

"Yeah!" Barbara agreed. "How dare you take two of my kids away from me?!"

"Very well," Satan replied. "But if you lose, you and the rest of your family will stay in Hell forever. Of course, there _is_ something that you should know about Vinny, Barbara."

"I know enough!" Barbara shouted. "All I know is that he's a good-for-nothing dog who was trying to get with me and take my Brian's place!"

"You and Vinny are both wrong," Satan disagreed.

"Me?" Vinny replied. "What do you mean that _I'm_ wrong?"

"Because," Satan replied, "you and Barbara are brother and sister."

Both Barbara and Vinny's eyes widened.

"We're _what_?!" they shouted.

"It's true," Satan snickered. "The brother you didn't know you had, Barbara? Your father ran off with him after the two of you were born."

"You mean," Barbara began, voice trembling, "I was fourth in a litter of four, and not third in a litter of three?"

"I can't believe it," Vinny feared. "I kissed my own sister?! I didn't even _know_ I had a sister, _or_ nieces and nephews!"

"Oh, Vinny," Barbara began, shedding tears of grief, to the brother she didn't know she had, who glared at her, "I'm so..."

"Barbs, I don't wanna hear it," Vinny replied harshly. "Had I found out about you being my sister sooner, we shouldn't _be_ in this mess! You and Brian deserve each other!"

"If you would only listen to me..."

"Not another word!" Vinny shouted back.

"That's enough!" Brian intervened, getting their attention. "Barbara was trying to apologize to you for being so hostile towards you, but you berate her for being a self-centered little sister. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Why, you...!" Vinny began to clench a fist.

"No," Jenny interrupted, stopping the fight between the two dogs from happening. "Now is not the time to quarrel over a now-known relationship. Oh, Uncle Vinny," she continued to her uncle, "can you ever forgive Mom, Briana, Ollie and I for being so mean to you?"

Briana and Ollie, now moved by their monstrous sister's words and remorseful towards their now-known uncle, saw the understandable tears in her eyes. They and Vinny couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Oh, Jenny," Vinny replied, voice shaking. " _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I should have known that I was your uncle from the start. And yes, I forgive you... _and_ your mother."

"Oh, Vinny."

Barbara finally smiled toward her brother, and gave him a heartwarming hug, finally being nice to him.

"How very touching."

Satan's words finally got the group's attention.

"But I'm afraid it's about time for your battle of freedom to begin, Jenny. And by the way, it's not _me_ who you should be fighting." With that, he snapped his finger, and Marcus appeared in front of him. "It's your own little brother."

"No way," Jenny disagreed. "I came here to fight you, and you only."

"Jenny."

Death, who suddenly appeared behind the group, got her attention.

"I think it's best if you do as Satan insists."

Jenny lowered her head in understanding.

"Very well," she said. "Challenge accepted."

Death raised his scythe, and tapping it to the ground, he declared, "Let the battle begin!"


	2. Marcus' Rampage and Death's Punishment

The battle between brother and sister started off with a staredown between the two. Suddenly, Jenny pulled her wings back and made the first move; she clawed Marcus in the face. The result of that caused Marcus to fly to a wall. Marcus then got up and started charging at Jenny. He honed his claws and slashed her tail off. However, her tail instantly regrew. Jenny retaliated with a kick to the stomach.

Throughout all of this, Barbara started shedding tears.

"I can't bear to watch this," she cried. "This is just horrible, even more horrible than when I fought _my_ brother."

"Barbara, don't remind me," Vinny replied. " _You_ were the one who fattened up, not me."

"Never mention that again, Vinny!"

"Vinny, Barbara!" Lois shouted. "One sibling rivalry is enough, but two is just as horrible."

"Lois is right, guys," Matt added. "We should focus more on the fight for our freedom."

Stewie still held his guilty look.

Jenny managed to avoid Marcus' slashes, but she tripped and broke one of her front legs. As Marcus crept closer to her, he raised his paw and slashed. However, Jenny felt no pain from that.

Matt had protected his big sister, but at a fatal price. As his top half landed, the Griffins began to mourn his loss.

However, Marcus wasn't finished. He began to start slashing everyone, starting with his father, resulting in his _second_ death.

"Marcus, stop, that's enough, you won!" Satan called.

"Oh, no, master," Marcus replied in a lower-pitched growling voice. "I'm just getting started."

As Death couldn't bear to see Marcus kill his remaining family members, Stewie began to shed tears of grief.

"Oh, this is all my fault," he regretted. "If I hadn't destroyed my time machine, none of this would have happened." Marcus slashed at Barbara; it was _her_ second death. "Well, I wish..." Marcus then slashed at Vinny; _his_ death. "I wish..." Marcus then slashed Briana and Ollie; _their_ deaths. Now he was aiming for Jenny. "I wish I'd _never_ destroyed my time machine!"

Just as Marcus was about to slash Jenny, there was a tapping sound, followed by a bathing of white light, engulfing everyone in its path.

* * *

When the light subsided, Stewie opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his bedroom. He held a hammer in his arms, and was near his time machine; it was in one piece again.

"What...?" Stewie started wondering. "I'm back in my bedroom. And my time machine, it's in one piece again. But how?"

"It was me, Stewie."

Death got the baby's attention.

"I should be ashamed of myself for taking Jenny and Marcus away from your family in the first place, I'm very sorry. And because I wouldn't want to make you or your family suffer, I decided to send you to the night you destroyed your time machine."

"You...you did this for me, Jenny and Marcus?" Stewie asked tearfully.

"I did, and in doing so, prolonged Jenny's life. Unfortunately for me, it was the wrong thing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself."

Death let Stewie see that he was disintegrating. His bones began to fall apart, starting with his right fingers.

"Oh, my God," Stewie feared. "Death. You're dying!"

"Yes, Stewie," Death replied. "This is my punishment for saving your family's lives, including those of Brian and Barbara's. It was the only way to prevent their deaths from happening."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Stewie asked. "Barbara will never know about her having a brother."

"I'm sure she'll figure it out sometime," Death assured. His left foot and leg began to fall apart. "And since our timeline will no longer exist because of your decision not to destroy your time machine, I've decided to prolong _your_ life long enough inside _this_ timeline's Stewie's body."

"You mean, like the reset button on a video game system?"

"Exactly, Stewie."

Stewie thought about it. "Okay, Death. I _won't_ destroy my time machine."

"That's the spirit, Stewie, though you're going to be aware of the consequences if you alter time."

"Believe me, Death. I already _am_ aware."

"Good." With that, Death began to fade away, as did his remains. "This timeline's version of me will still be alive, though. But by the way, Stewie, keep a close eye on Jenny and Marcus, and be sure to let Brian know that he's going to become a father all over again."

Stewie smiled sadly at Death. "It's all right, Death," he said. "I'm sure Barbara can wait a little longer before Jair and Matt are properly born."

"Very well," Death understood. "This timeline's Death will let God know to lengthen the waiting time for the second litter. Goodbye, Stewie, and Merry Christmas."

With that, as Death was about to die, he faded away from existence, leaving a sad but happy Stewie alone.

"Hey, who were you talking to in here?"

Brian had gotten his attention. He and Barbara had entered the bedroom.

Stewie ran to the two dogs and gave them a hug, shedding tears of joy.

"Oh, Brian, Barbara," he said, exuberantly, "you don't know how happy I am."

"What's gotten into you, Stewie?" Barbara asked, confused.

"I'll tell you about it later, Barbara."


	3. Brian and Barbara's Tenth Anniversary

Time had passed since Stewie's decision. Because of this, Brian and Barbara did not die, and Jenny and Marcus never have made a deal with Death. However, one thing hasn't changed; even though Stewie didn't destroy his time machine, he never used it to alter time again, but rather for educational purposes only. But Stewie didn't ever tell Barbara about the fact that she had an older brother who survived in her litter, nor did he remind her about her being pregnant with another litter. For, just like Bonnie Swanson, she lengthened her pregnancy.

As for the first litter, they were fully-grown, and two of them had taken after their father; Brianna and Ollie, that is. They managed to get a GED for Brown University. Marcus was on a job hunt. However, nothing was in store for Jenny, for she failed to get a GED.

Anyway, it was Brian and Barbara's tenth anniversary in dog time.

The Griffins were all called to the kitchen for Brian and Barbara's announcement.

"Everyone, can I call for your attention, please?" Brian called. "As most of you know, today marks the tenth anniversary of my marriage with Barbara. So, I decided 'What better way to celebrate this occasion than a stroll along the beach?'"

"Oh, Brian, that's wonderful!" Lois replied. "Be sure to keep a close eye on Stewie, though. He does seem to take a liking towards you and Barbara."

Brian froze in fear when Lois said that.

"Sure thing, Lois," Barbara replied. "And it wouldn't be too much of a hustle if we brought our puppies with us as well. There's something that I need to let them and Brian know while we're at the beach."

"That's just great," Brian regarded.

* * *

While Brian drove his Prius with Barbara, Stewie and the puppies, Stewie watched Jenny and Marcus real closely, like he had promised Death before he faded away.

"Stewie," Marcus began, "why are you looking at Jenny and I like that?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you two were doing all right," Stewie replied.

"All I can say, Stewie," Jenny added, seriously, "is that you've been making really creepy eye contact with us a while ago, and it needs to stop right now."

"Oh, okay."

Stewie then looked sadly at Barbara. He still didn't have the heart to tell her that she had a surviving littermate. It is said that the two of them would finally meet one another...but that's another story.

* * *

 _Note:_ _Well, that's the end of_ _this_ _supposed ending for "My Sacrifice". Creds go to Villains' Bad Girl for creating Barbara and the first litter, and Matt. I just hope it's all right with her that these characters were used in this new ending. I also hope it's all right with her that I incorporate a plot that sets the stage for her current_ _Family Guy_ _fanfic, "Grow Up". And to Megan Hermione Lovegoode, a.k.a. "The Mediocre Papyrus", screw you; I wanted to give an insult to her for that criticizing review she made to VBG's fanfic, "Memories". That was the_ _real_ _reason VBG didn't want to do an adaptation of "Christmas Guy"; you can all blame The Mediocre Papyrus for_ _that_ _._


End file.
